


you and i, today

by nutzone



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Dialogue Heavy, Pre-Relationship, finn and poe have lunch whilst poe is a mess, the m is for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutzone/pseuds/nutzone
Summary: finn and poe, just talking





	you and i, today

"So", Poe said, "buddy, bro, pal, amigo." 

 

Finn put down his fork and shoved the finished plate aside and swung his legs. Him and Poe were sitting on top on a metal tent, on a lunch break after a particularly still day of just waiting for news from the frontlines and assisting with mech repairs. 

 

The last week with the resistance had been very good for Finn. New friends, new hobbies, everything seemed just wonderful. Even though he had been hesitant to approach Poe at first-he was a big deal in the resistance, wasn’t he? Finn wasn’t sure if he as a newcomer, had any rights to just walk up to him and engage in friendly conversation, especially since Poe was almost constantly surrounded by his squadron of decidedly Very Cool Individuals. The Black squadron didn’t intimidate Finn per se- he’d spent too much time under the first order’s shadowy wings to be intimidated by anything- but those first few weeks they  _ had made  _ him feel kind of stupid. 

 

It wasn’t at all their fault, and as Finn later learned, they were all perfectly charming and friendly people, open and quick to jokes without any hint of trepidation on learning about his past(rather the opposite- they seemed to regard him with admiration, making him squirm under their earnest smiles). No, it was all in Finn’s head- he felt they all somehow saw him look at Poe from across the room and laugh at his week attempts at a “hi” in the food rations line, like he was a punchline they all gossiped about when he wasn’t there. 

 

When Finn had voiced these feelings to Poe, about two days into Finn gaining enough courage to actually talk to him, Poe had at first laughed. Then, he had carefully switched to concerned and asked if he was making Finn feel bad. When Finn reassured him it was fine, he was just being extra paranoid, and then pinched Poe’s cheek, Poe laughed further and asked him for lunch.

 

Lunch together thusly became a routine, usually on top of large structures and alone because, Poe confided, he actually liked quiet and fresh air once in awhile. They were alone, most of the time, since Finn wasn’t yet comfortable enough in Poe’s friend group not to cause awkwardness, and the Black Squadron doesn’t mind since they’re still spending almost every available minute with Poe. Poe too, said that he really likes being alone with Finn and he loves listening to what Finn has to say. 

 

Well, Finn wasn’t complaining. Even if he barely understood what Poe said most of the time(he tended to dump loads of information about his interests-mostly aerial machine work-without really realising he had spoken for fifteen minutes without break or confirmation. This too, was just another one of Poe’s quirks that Finn had grown really fond of, and although his brain usually filtered out half of Poe’s words, it was just pleasant hearing his voice and seeing the unabashedly excited smile on his friend’s face whilst talking about the things he loved. 

 

“Yeah?” Finn asked. This tone Poe had right now, he didn’t like it very much. It was a bit careful, like treading on unstable ground.

 

"Tell me, how did you like that?” Poe said, nodding towards the empty plate, “better than first order. S’gotta be.”

 

Finn rolled his eyes. He didn’t like it very much when he was questioned about the Order, but he understood why it was. After all, Poe was his friend, and wouldn’t do anything to actively hurt him-this, at least, he had learned.

 

“Mm, well. First order had us eating the same food every day, so um, yeah. Could say so."

 

"What seriously?", Poe said, scooting closer to Finn, “no way.”

 

"I know right? The first order ignoring basic human decency", Finn laughed and added in a mock-high tone with a wiggle, "shocking!"

 

"Stop playing man I'm trying to be serious here and that's kinda fucked up", Poe said, "well, at least you've had plenty food here, what's your fave?" 

 

"OK I was kinda joking", Finn admits, enunciating the 'kinda' with a shrug and a wave, "’course we had food. We had menus, and different cook droids, and everything, and we even stood in line to get it. Like here! I’m not some kinda bumpkin." 

 

“Well it’s not “of course” for me, man”, Poe sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “I’m sorry though. I can’t tell sometimes, if I say something wrong. Didn’t mean to imply anything.”

 

"Nah it's okay", Finn said and scrunched his nose, "like, I'm not saying it was a  _ good  _ place to be by any means. I'm just sayin’, cuz i'm a bit tired of people treating me like I don’t know anything at all" he laughed, "can you believe Jess didn't think I knew what sex was?"

 

"Holy shit", Poe laughed, "well, sorry for assuming buddy. Didn't mean nothing by it but, y'know, I’ve never been best friends with a stormtrooper before. Kinda new to this."

 

Finn went quiet.

 

"Hm?"

 

"Ah no, nothing-you just said- ah, forget it. I’m new to this too.", he shook his head , blinked and patted his cheeks quickly once between his hands, "uhhh my fave food you said? Plomeek soup, I think."

 

"Fucking soup? Seriously? I thought you said you had a menu over there, man."

 

"Don’t talk shit, my soup goes hard.", Finn shoved Poe playfully on the shoulder, and he shoved back,”what’s your pick, then?”

 

"I think... ‘s gotta be...", Poe closed his eyes and licked his lips, “Uhh my mother used to make this. It was like… rice, and it’s kinda fried, and with veggies and some really nice chicken- Shut up I know it doesn’t sound super, but it’s delicious I swear. As a kid I hated it though. Can you believe? I once threw a tantrum cuz i didn't feel like eating it. ‘Course ma wasn’t happy ‘bout it.", He chuckles and shakes his head, "Fucking stupid kid. If were to go back in time to meet mini-Poe? I’d kick him in the face and tell him to be grateful for what his parents do for him."

 

"Aw bro don't say that", Finn said, "bet mini-Poe was a real cute and nice kid."

 

"Mini-Poe was a menace, but if he had Mini-Finn around maybe he would've at least been influenced enough to behave.”

 

"I think I would've been a mischievous kid as well, to be honest", Finn said, a bit less cheerfully, "I like to imagine I'd have had a lot of fun, with a lot of friends. maybe play ball, I don't know. Whatever kids do."

 

"Ah." Poe said, understanding, "if you feel like it, we can play ball, you know, if you want, whenever."

 

"Yeah? I'd like that. Catch up on my nonexistent childhood or whatever", Finn said and sniffed, cocking his head to the side, "we could also I dunno. Go starfishing. Ride hoverbikes. Maybe spray paint?"

 

"Yeah. Yeah, man! Sounds great” Poe exclaimed enthusiastically with a big smile. Finn smiled back. Finn already felt at peace just being side by side with Poe, but somehow, his smile made him feel even further anchored to the ground and secure. 

 

It was another a magic trick of his, Finn guessed, like his ability to lighten up any room he walks into. Contagious smile. Kinda like the Force, except a power only accessible to Poe Dameron.

 

"Y’know”, Finn started, determined to show Poe his appreciation for him, “I know it kind of it sounds a bit like a joke just because we're always fucking around but, I really... really would like to do any of those things with you.” He scratched his nose,”I really... I really appreciate having you around."

 

"I appreciate you too buddy", Poe grinned and dunked him on the back, "I'm always here for you to experience previous left-out parts of your childhood. Anything else we should add to the bucket list?"

 

"Uhh, playing pranks? Maybe? Though I don't wanna test my luck here too much."

 

"Hey, hey, it's all fair. Playing pranks, check. Anything else i can help with? Birthday party? Hair styling?", he paused and licked his lips, "kissing, elaborate choreographed hand salutes?"

 

"Y- wait, what?" Finn was sure he must’ve short circuited for a second, “the middle thing, what was-” 

 

"A, ha I mean, just kidding!" Poe said, suddenly looking a few shades redder than usual, "sorry, wasn't being serious for a sec. I wouldn't kiss you bro, it’s cool."

 

"You wouldn't?" Finn asked. He was getting more confused by the second. 

 

"I-I mean unless you want to. I mean, no, ugh, damn, fuck, shit", Poe ruffled his hair rapidly, "I mean, I wouldn't say NO precisely but I don't- am I making this weird? I'm making it weird, yeah this is deeefinitely weird sorry I’m just gonna. die or something."

 

"H-hey no it's okay! It's not weird", Finn assured and grabbed his hand. It was definitely weird, "I mean it's kinda weird but, that's okay I mean we haven't ever been really normal so."

 

"Yeaaah I guess."

 

"Besides you're always fuckin' around anyway so like”, Finn said, not really understanding why Poe still looked so flustered and uncomposed.

 

"Mm", Poe said quietly and sat down. He picked at a loose rubber strap on his boot, "I mean, thing is....I wasn't really fuckin around though."

 

Poe sighed. 

 

"I mean... i said it _ kinda  _ as a joke but I don't wanna... hurt you, you know. It's not like I see you as, y'know, out of bounds or , super un-dateable. Rather the opposite- fuck I don't know how to speak."

 

"It's cool." Finn said,"so what, you think I'm cute? That it?"

 

"Stop teasing!" Poe said, sweating profusely, "I mean buddy if you didn't know  _ that _ , I don't know what to tell you. You're the cutest dude on the whole base. Actually, screw it, the cutest... anyone."

 

"Aw", Finn said, clearly trying to sound more composed and facetious than he currently was, "I mean thanks but you don't have to exaggerate."

 

"Oh pal I'm  _ not _ . trust me", he had a bit of a wide eyed look as he said this and shook his head, like this was a nanoscience problem he had spent nights up trying to solve and now finally was proving to someone, "I’m not. and I’m saying this purely as a fellow man friend", he added with a finger to the air, "but! You are  _ so _ handsome. Everyone in the base agrees. You have the prettiest eyes bro, and your nose? So beautiful, like the shape of it is fucking holo-model worthy. And your smile is soo charming and, I don’t know how to explain- your facial structure? Absolutely amazing. it's like, Achilles or some shit, bro, you are cute."

 

"Stop, shit!" Finn laughed, "now I know you’re just fucking."

 

Poe shook his head, "you don't even know man" , he squinted and looked up to the sky, then promptly rose and dusted off his thighs, "Anyway I think we've been goofin around enough. I’m sure jess is looking for us."

 

"I don't know. last time I saw her she was making heart eyes at Karé."

 

"Fuck really? Tell me all about it on way to the central, then", Poe grinned and stretched out his hand.

 

Finn smiled back and clasped it, "Roger, boss."

 

Poe’s hand was kind of sweaty and clammy all the way to the base, but again, Finn found nothing to complain about.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> again, i'm not much of a writer at all, but i am very frustrated with how finnpoe is treated both by outer people and by its own fandom, so i thought i'd contribute with a character study. i can mostly just write dialogue and you can tell, but if anyone's interested(i'd love to hear it!), i had half a mind to make this a continuing series with conversation snippets. i'll tentatively post this as a collection just in case.
> 
> also idk if my characterisations are good, so feel free to tell me if u think they're fucky or smth. anyway. . .ya


End file.
